


The Other Mare

by sweet_witch_hella_knight



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Affairs, Celebrities, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Gossip, Infidelity, Mistress, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Paparazzi, why canterlot paparazzi stink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/sweet_witch_hella_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity has finally gained the attention of Fancy Pants, and the two have begun to court each other. However, she learns that she is not the only woman he is seeing- even worse, she finds herself nothing but a side mare in his affairs. Her supposed cheapness becomes a hot topic in Canterlot and abroad, and she and her friends have to prove she was not the one in the wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling in Love

As much as I thought I would love being adored by ponies with so much social status, I always did have a lingering fear of public disgrace. One wrong move, and suddenly the whole city writes you off as someone not worthy of even bumping into on the streets, and nopony respects you or anypony with whom you socialize.  
That's why I was flattered when the esteemed, attractive Fancy Pants covered my behind when my friends got mixed up with my Canterlot affairs. I didn't even deserve an excuse (I had made some selfish moves back there- what a shameful girl I was in the past!), yet he still stood up for me and complimented my work. And none of those upper class ponies would dare defy the word of anyone more upper class than they! I left Canterlot that night on good terms with everypony thanks to his faith in me.  
So naturally, when I ran into him at Princess Cadence's wedding reception, I had to continue our friendship, and possibly advance it.  
"Oh, Fancy Pants, how nice to see you here!" I said with the cutest inflection possible.  
He recognized me after a few seconds and smiled warmly. "Rarity! The mare from the garden party. Nice to see you back in Canterlot."  
"Yes, well, the groom is the brother of my best friends- Twilight Sparkle, you know her."  
I saw his gaze dart towards Twilight who, thank Celestia, was not dancing as...spirited as at the other party, but enjoying herself nonetheless. "Your friends really do have connections, don't they? They'd be lucky enough just knowing a mare as lovely as you."  
I tried to maintain my composure, hoping I didn't make a fool of myself. I also didn't want to throw my friends under the carriage, so I replied, "Well, I feel lucky knowing them."  
He seemed to appreciate this. "You all were very bold out there this afternoon. That changeling reveal was a fiasco, but luckily nopony was hurt and the royal couple are safe and happy. It culminated in a nice ceremony." He gestured towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who were chattering about who knows what. "Did you make their dresses?"  
I smiled proudly. He remembered my work! "Why, yes. Celestia herself invited me to make them. Cadance's- or really, Chrysalis's demands- and the change in bridesmaids made it a bit of a hassle, but I think it worked out nicely. Thank you for remembering my craft!"  
He put his hoof on my back. I felt shivers go down my spine. "How could I forget such well-stitched and beautifully blended clothing? I know ponies in the fashion industry who gush about your work, and many ponies in Canterlot have ordered your dresses to wear to the Gala."  
I felt honored, so I decided to honor him back. "Well, it's all because of your promotion!"  
"You're so humble." We heard the DJ put on another love song. "Say, how do your dresses hold up on the dance floor?" he asked, holding out his hoof.  
I sort of stared at him for a second before putting on a flirty expression. "I would imagine pretty well."  
We took to the dance floor, performing some graceful moves, even with that blaring pop soundtrack. Granted, I may have come off a bit strong, but in the end he didn't seem to mind. We even got a picture taken together!  
Unfortunately, he had to leave for the restroom in the middle of the song, and I didn't see him for the rest of the night. He did respond when I sent him a letter that night asking if he had been upset with me, that maybe I had bumped him in the wrong place during the dance. He assured me I had done nothing wrong (what an irony that would turn out to be) and he still found me very charming.  
We continued to write each other letters, discussing current events, fashion, and all sorts of high society. I also told him about what went on in Ponyville, since he liked to hear about other cultures. Eventually, we began to flirt more obviously with one another, eventually becoming distant sweethearts.  
It felt wonderful at the time, but eventually it would begin to crumble.


	2. Meeting Up

The time finally came for Fancy Pants and I to have a proper date. I expected to return to Canterlot, but he insisted that it would be better to go somewhere new. He thought maybe he could come to Ponyville, as he'd wanted to experience its 'rustic charm' for himself, and meet the new princess as well. I didn't think much of it at the time, and instead fawned over my illustrious lover coming to see me in the flesh and fur!  
I took a trip to the spa, put on my fabulous cyan blue layered dress, accompanied by some new boots, and I waited at the train station for my escort. My friends were there for moral support, and out of curiosity.  
"It'll be nice to meet your coltfriend again, Rarity," Twilight said. "Last time we got to talk to him, we were pretty unprepared." Spike stoof next to her, silently scowling (jealous little boy).  
"I can't wait for him to see all of you again!"  
"And you're sure he'll still like us?" Fluttershy asked.  
I recalled the dinner party again, and how despite his status, Fancy Pants had found my friends endearing. The gentlecolt he was to me, I figured he'd love them still. "I wouldn't court him if he didn't." I was falling for him all again.  
"You haven't seen him in so long!" Pinkie gasped. "What if he looks totally different? What if he shaved his cool mustache?!?!"  
"It's only been eight or so months, Pinkie. Besides, we've been exchanging letters regularly," I reassured her. "He's such a charmer, his appearance won't matter."  
Rainbow Dash elbowed me, smirking. "But I'm sure his appearance will bring some good to you, huh?" She wiggled her hips a little and made kissy noises. Applejack snickered.  
I scoffed and smoothed out the wrinkles where Rainbow had elbowed me. "Show some class!" Though she was certainly right.  
The train pulled up, and out walked my Fancy Pants. He sported a dark green tux and a black cap, as well as his usual monocle. And much to Pinkie's relief, his mustache was intact.  
"Ooh, Fancy Pants!" I shouted, possibly a little too enthusiastically. I ran into him, nearly knocking us onto the tracks.  
He smiled, kissing my cheek after we separated. "Rarity, I've missed your enthusiasm." He looked at the girls and Spike. "I see you've brought your friends. Are they, uh, accompanying us?"  
"Oh, HAHAHAHA!" (Did I laugh too loudly?) "No, they're simply here for moral support."  
"How kind." He walked over and nodded at them. "Nice to see you all again." He bowed to Twilight. "Especially you, princess."  
Twilight glanced to the side. It must have felt so strange for new royalty to be treated this way by someone she used to hold in such high regard! "Oh, you can just call me Twilight. But thank you."  
He kissed her hoof.  
I looked at the clock and tapped Fancy's back. "Dear, our dinner is in twenty minutes."  
He stopped looking at Twilight and looked back at me. "Oh, yes, well, we can afford to be fashionably late at worst. Not like you need any help being fashionable." I found that smooth. "If you aren't hungry, you can show me around the town?"  
I nodded, "Most definitely! I'll see you girls later?"  
They wished us good luck and let us leave. When Fancy Pants had his back turned, Rainbow made some suggestive gestures again. Twilight pulled her tail and she stopped.  
"It's very different from Canterlot," I said to Fancy Pants as we entered Ponyville. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Nonsense," he replied, "I love a change in venue. It spices things up a little. You can't spend too much time doing the same thing your whole life."  
Talk about a double meaning!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story takes place around early season 4, probably only so long after the first Equestria Girls. This is just a short establishing chapter I wrote because I really wanted to write this idea. Also available on fimfiction.net.


End file.
